


I've Got Plans

by lucifr (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lucifr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they got there didn't matter, but Dean has plans for Castiel and he's determined to make him see his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I can't believe I wrote this... I've been so scared when it comes to posting smut but uh I was convinced by some friends so... there you go. Wow I'm gonna regret this. Please leave comments, I'd love to know what I can improve :)

How they got there didn't matter. How Dean had finally confessed his love for Castiel didn't matter. All that mattered was that the angel was being forcefully shown to his hunter's bedroom by only his lips and the hands in his hair. Dean led him to the foot of his bed and sat him down on the edge, lifting himself up and placing on leg on either side of his lover's. He moved their bodies in time with their kiss, starting slow and building slightly till he felt a quiet moan vibrate his lips. His hands left the angel's hair and moved themselves slowly down his back, reaching the the hem of his shirt and helping him lift it over his head while maintaining their kiss through the thin fabric. Cas started undoing his tie then stopped when Dean grabbed his wrist.

'Don't,' He spoke through frantic breaths. 'I've got plans.' For the second he opened his eyes, Dean swore he saw the angel wink; that smooth sonofabitch was steeling his moves. 

Though Castiel basically ripped Dean's shirt in the hurry to get it off, he didn't rush with his jeans. Or even try at all.

'Don't you trust me Cas?' Dean breathed, moving his lips down the angel's body and slowly slipping one hand into his tightening pants. 

'Of course I do,' He let out a whimper and felt a grin cross the lips on his chest. 'But I don't want to hurt you.' A silent scream left his mouth as he felt a hand wrap tightly around his clothed cock.

'I think I can handle it.' He chuckled and immediately started fumbling with the zipper on his pants, desperate to see his angel almost completely naked infront of him.

The sight of Castiel wearing nothing but his backwards blue tie was too much for Dean, who's jeans were now so tight that if he'd waited any longer he thought they might tear. He zipped himself free and let out a sigh of relief as he looked down at his dissheveled lover staring up at him with his innocent blue eyes. He sat back ontop of him and pushed his chest, laying his back on the soft mattess. Dean started again, this time feeling confident and free from his binding clothing. He started at the angel's lips, devouring their sweet taste before moving down to his jaw and neck, leaving tracks wherever he went. Then to his collar bone, from which he recieved a deep moan and he slipped off the bed, kneeling on the floor as he continued his path.

Across his chest, his stomach and down to his left hipbone where he sucked for a minute, enjoying the suspense he was putting Cas through. Then finally, he moved his lips right and sat for a second at the base of his cock, brushing it lightly with his tongue and smiling at his angel's moans in plessure and frustration. Then he lifted himself to the top of his length and rested his lips on the slit, gently carressing the tip with his tongue.

'Dean, Please...' Cas' eyes were shut tight and his arms were stretched out, fingers clinging desperately to the edge of the bed. Dean lifted his head and smiled at his angel. He loved making him wait; it made him feel... in charge for once.

'Uh uh,' He licked the trickle of pre-come off his cock. 'Not yet. I'm not ready,' At this, he stood up and lay himself over the body on the bed, grabbing his dick and passing it to the angel himself, whispering 'Not until I say so.' quietly into his ear. He pulled Cas closer by his tie, kissed him forcefully and began to lift his legs up before a hand on his side stopped him.

'No, Dean.' They pulled apart and Dean looked into his eyes thay almost echoed the colour of his tie.

'What's wrong? I'll go slow, it's okay-' Before he could finish his sentence, Cas had flipped them both and the hunter lay on his back, laughing quietly at the angel's cheeky smile above him. 'Smart arse.' He pulled him by the leash around his neck and ran his hands through his shaggy dark hair as he kissed him, hard and slow.

The angel lifted his lover's legs and set himself in a comfortable position, his lips still locked with Dean's.

'Cas,' He managed to mutter through their kisses. 'Cas, lube.' He felt like he needed reminding; he wasn't really used to this yet. Castiel shook his head and moved his body against Dean's. 

'Angel mojo, remember?' He could feel his hunter smiling against their kiss as he prepared hinself to torture Dean, just as he'd done to him. He started with one finger, slowly inserting it and moving it around, feeding off the pain he knew he was causing him.

'Cas, c'mon...' He let out a quiet whimper as a second finger was pushed in and moved about in time with the first. Dean was holding the angel's wrists, clawing into his arms and biting down on his lip. Finally, he couldn't take it himself and Cas let himself slowly sink inside Dean, drawing a moaning growl from deep in his throat. 

They moved together, slowly but urgently, Cas taking lead and Dean thrusting in time to their constant rythm. They moaned into each others mouths, gasping for breath after each messy kiss as they both knew they were so close. They built up the pace and their kisses got sloppier, their bodies sweatier and their moans louder. 

'Cas... Fuck, Cas...' He could hear his hunter was right at his brink and he sped up slightly, getting louder, pushing harder and faster until he felt his cum spill onto their stomachs and rub between their heated bodies. They were both at their close when Cas pulled out of Dean, leaning over him for one last passionate kiss before collapsing on the bed next to him and throwing his arms across his chest in exhaustion.

They lay there in silence for minutes, allowing them both to recover. Cas sighed. 'I liked that.'

'Good,' Dean replied, tired but awake and energised. 'I'm gonna have a shower.' He planted a light kiss on the angel's forehead before lifting him off his sticky chest and heading for the bathroom. He'd barely reached the shower door when he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist.

'Mind if I join you?'


End file.
